


Patience is a Virtue

by LunarMuseSerenity777



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Gen, Kidnapping, Obsession, Twisted, drugged, i scare myself sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarMuseSerenity777/pseuds/LunarMuseSerenity777
Summary: A dark oneshot that would not leave me alone.Glomgold’s dark musings now that he has what he wants.A part of the Amnesia au





	Patience is a Virtue

Glumgold sat beside the sleeping duck, watching the steady rise and fall of his chest. He reached up to cup the younger duck’s face, gently creasing his cheek with his thumb.

It was a pity Donald was so resistant to him when he was awake. Though that was problem he’d have dealt with soon enough, Glumgold mused to himself.

Beside him, Donald murmured in his sleep and started to stir. His brow furrowed and he turned his head from side to side. Glumgold quickly shushed him.

“Shh lad, shh,” he whispered softly, moving his hand up to stroke the distressed duck’s hair. “It’s alright.”

Donald let out a soft sigh and gradually calmed, pressing his head further into his pillow. Above him, Glumgold visibly relaxed. While it pained him to keep Donald like this, the younger duck had given him no choice in the matter. Besides it was imperative that he was kept calm for everything to work out correctly.

“You’re doing so well lad,” Glumgold said softly to the sleeping duck. “It’ll all be over soon, I promise.”

Glumgold leaned over him to press a gentle kiss to the crown of Donald’s head, then straightened up and got to his feet. He carefully adjusted the blanket of Donald’s sleeping form.

Glumgold cast one more mournful look at his sleeping charge, then turned to the machine by Donald’s bedside. He increase the sedative being pumped into the younger duck’s system. Donald let out a soft groan, but otherwise didn’t stir.

Glumgold looked him over one last time before turning to leave the room. As much as he didn’t want to leave Donald’s side, he had work to do. And it wasn’t like McDuck was letting up anytime soon.

If he wasn’t careful there was no doubt his old rival would find them.

Glumgold let out a heavy breath as the door closed behind him. Just a little bit longer, he reminded himself. Then there would be nothing McDuck could do to take Donald away from him.


End file.
